


You Will Always Be Close to Me

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Venom gets snapped, and then comes back, and it's all a lot for Eddie Brock to handle.





	You Will Always Be Close to Me

Eddie doubled over and vomited onto the side walk. Pain, pain, pain. His nerves were on fire, his body felt weak. He tried to stand and his legs gave out under him. He opened his mouth to scream, but bile bubbled up his throat. He choked, and felt his sinuses burn as it tried to exit via his nose. His ears were ringing and he curled up in a ball there on the pavement, hugging his knees to his chest. The sun was too bright, everything was hot and cold and he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on anything. 

He forced himself to breath. Slowly, in and out. His lungs seemed starved for oxygen, his throat burned. His stomach seized again, but there was nothing left to come up. He was empty inside, hollow.

“Ve-Venom?” He tried to focus, to listen for the familiar sound of his other half. But the place inside him were he could normally hear the alien’s thoughts was empty. He started to panic. ‘ _ Venom??’ _ He tried to direct his thoughts inward. 

Blank, empty space was all that was there. He managed to force himself upright, and when he looked around he saw the world in chaos. A mother screaming at an empty stroller, driverless cars drifting into light poles. People shouted and screamed and in the distance he could what sounded like every siren in San Francisco starting at once. 

But none of that mattered, all of it was grey and muted, background for his personal tragedy and loss. He yanked up his shirt and stared down at his stomach. Nothing. He pressed a hand to his stomach, and not tendrils of black reached out through his skin to touch him. There was no warm sensation of his personal parasite curling around his ribs. 

And then he realized. For the first time in months the gnawing hunger was gone. His stomach was silent. His mouth was dry. He pressed a fist into his mouth and bit down, hard. His blood tasted like pennies, and when he drew his hand back to examine the wound, nothing came out of the cut but blood, a sluggish drop running down his elbow and disappearing under the sleeve of his leather jacket. 

Venom was gone. Half of him was gone. He dug his fingers into his scalp and dug his fingers into his hair. “Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod….” he rocked back and forth, curling in on himself and clenching his eyes shut. It wasn’t possible. Venom was him, he was Venom, how could this happen?

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times with trembling fingers, pulling up Anne in his contacts list. He pressed the green button, but the phone just rang, eventually going to voicemail. A minute later his phone screen lit up again as he received a call. 

“Eddie??” Dan sounded confused, his voice far away. “Eddie is that you? Are you okay?”

Eddie nodded before realizing the doctor couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I mean, no, I-I don’t know what’s happening. Where’s Anne?”

Dan made a choked sound on the end of the other line. “I-I don’t know Eddie…”

“You don’t know??” Eddie forced himself to his feet and paced back and forth. “I mean, something happened right? Something is going on?” He looked around. There was smoke in the distance, and people were pouring out into the street, most of them shouting or crying. 

Dan sniffed loudly into the microphone. “Anne is gone. Everyone is gone. I was standing there and then suddenly. Eddie I’ve never seen anything like it. They just, it was like dust, blowing in the wind.” 

Eddie dropped his hand to his side, ignoring the tinny sound of Dan’s voice coming through the speakers. Gone, everyone was gone. And Venom along with them.

He felt like he was sleepwalking through the next few weeks. It was a constant struggle, trying to get by. His body was slow to adjust to solitary existence. He couldn’t sleep at night, his home and his mind were too quiet. His appetite was gone, he had to force down every bite of food. He saw Dan a lot, they would sit together and drink beer and once or twice they fooled around. Mostly just because neither one knew how to move one, how to adjust.

Eddie saw signs for memorials, ads for books about grief counseling, posters for support groups. How to cope with the loss of your mother/father/child/lover. None covered what he had lost. How could he sit in a circle with a bunch of strangers and sip shitty coffee and talk about how lost he was without his alien parasite? So he stayed home. He drank his shitty coffee alone, and often with a generous helping of whiskey. He watched documentaries about space and tried to think of Venom, what it was like in space alone. 

Days became weeks became months. He used his sleepless nights to write. He used his empty days to work without the homeless population of the city, moving them in to the numerous empty spaces left behind. They called it the snap, and it had left nothing but holes for the world to struggle to fill. So Eddie did what he could to fill his own emptiness, and wore headphones at all times to cover the empty sounds in his ears. 

By the time venom came back, he had almost forgotten what it was like. He was alone in his apartment, getting ready for another day, and then suddenly, a blinding pain. His bones were cracking apart, pushing out from the inside like his marrow was bubbling over. His head felt like it was splitting, the spresure behind his face a burning pain. His stomach knotted up and then roared to life, filling him with a gnawing endless hunger. And then he heard it.

_ Eddie _

“Venom…” he whispered, and then collapsed, wrapping his arms around himself. A moment later and he felt a heavy warmth settle over him as venom slipped his skin and wrapped around his. It was just as he had remembered, tighter than a second skin.

“I miss you so much,” Eddie gasped, opening his mouth to feel it flood with Venom. 

It wasn’t like kissing really. It was more like breathing, something between them passing back and forth as they sank into each other. It was...it was perfect. It was everything he had missed and more. He relaxed into it like he was sinking into a hot bath. Venom swallowed him whole, pushing and pulling them together. It’s whole body seemed to thrum, writhing around eddie and squeezing in and around him.

_ Eddie Eddie, missed you, missed us, Eddie _

Eddie had to fight back tears. He could hear venom again, but more, he could feel it, feel those alien emotions mixing with his own, stirred together like oil and water. It hurt and yet felt so good. Venom was settling inside him, filling up every empty place he’d ever had. It was perfect, the stretch and groan of his muscles and bones. He let himself fall back onto his back and venom guided them, spreading legs and arms, inky tentacles tearing through clothes until there was nothing but the two of them, the one. Eddie leaned into it, throat full of eager noises and venom’s tongue. It was so good his head was spinning, his eyes filled with floating lights. His lungs screamed for air, but Venom breathed for both of them, pumping in blood and hormones until Eddie felt like he was falling apart. 

“Please, please please, just, please, Venom?” Eddie wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but then he felt Venom moving inside him in new ways and it was perfect. He arched his back so hard his head snapped back and smacked against the floor, but venom dulled the pain so all he could fee was the perfect sensation of venom moving in and around him. Teasing at his hole, pumping his cock inside and out. 

_ Eddie, good, Venom, good, so good and warm and soft and sweet, together now, never apart again, sweet Eddie, so close and good and sweet, tastes so good _

Eddie writhed on the floor, hips moving uncontrollably as he fucked up into the air, desperate for more, more friction, more heat, more of Venom. He had missed it so bad he felt sick with it. He needed this, needed to be Venom again. He sank down into it, the sensation of Venom’s skin, their skin, swallowing him whole. He was drowning and every bit of air he tried to take in way just another mouthful of alien slime, moving over under through him until he felt he had turned inside out. 

Venom ebbed and flowed inside his body like a tide, settling in, moving him around to make space, to force its way in to every small and sacred space he had. Eddie swore he could feel parts of him that lacked nerves. Venom was scraping at his bones, pulling at the fibers of his muscles, stretching and testing, pulling him tight as a bow string until he -snapped. He came with a shout that was muffled by venom’s mouth over his. Teeth, sharp and wet dug into his skin, punctured it, sank and and then he was bleeding in Reverse. Venom pulling out his cum even as he pushed inside through Eddie’s skin. 

And then it was over. Eddie was laying naked on his kitchen floor, sweat cooling on his skin. Venom was curled up inside his chest like a sleepy cat, he thought he could even feel the alien purring. The pain was gone, and all that was left was a warm comfortable feeling. His body felt better than it had in ages. Nothing hurt, and he thought that for the first time in a long time he might actually get a good night's sleep.

“Good to have you back Venom.”

_ Good to be back Eddie _


End file.
